Alive Again
by TintedRain
Summary: Reincarnation into another world has never been more messed up. It is definitely not magical or blissful, not when I was the one who deliberately ended my life first and is now reborn as an enemy of the first generation of the Vongola Famiglia. [First Generation Fic][OC][slight AU]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been three months since the peculiar incident occurred. I am still very much confused as to what is going on. Is this some kind of retribution? Some kind of set up? Or is this, though nearly impossible, a blessing? With a sigh, I gripped the pistol in my hands tighter than before. This is not the first time I have questioned the purpose of me being here. For the past

90 days, I have never stopped wondering. Why would I be chosen to be trapped in this perplexing situation? The world has already given me more obstacles and surprises than I could ever ask for. If there really is a higher-up, an almighty existence watching over the living, then please explain to me, why am I being played like a foolish puppet in the cruel hands of fate?

My fingers coiled around the trigger in a split second and I fired. The bullet propelled through the mouth of my weapon as it hit the target dummy right in the middle of the red bullseye mark. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing deeper as the loud bang from that shot still resonated through my ears, almost as loud as the million questions I have in my head. Slowly, the dummy toppled over its wooden stand, landing in a pile on the polished mat amongst the other ones I have shot down previously.

Putting my pistol back into its holster by my right hip, I wiped the sweat trickling down over my forehead with the back of my left hand as I surveyed the fruits of my training. Before everything that had happened a year ago, before I came here, I have never held a gun in my life. However, that memory of me seemed so far away now.

"Well done, my child. You have indeed surpassed our expectations."

That voice. It must be them. I spun round quickly on the balls of my feet before dropping onto my left knee, my left arm crossed over my chest and my head bowed down, a customary greeting for the lower ranks when graced with the presence of the ones in authority. After all, respect is really emphasized where I am now, otherwise, the consequences could be dire enough to put your life on the line and I am not planning to die. At least, not yet now that things have happened. I need to find out the reason why I am still alive here.

"I am deeply honoured to bear such compliments, Sir." This voice that I can hardly recognise slipped out of my mouth with much ease from months of practice.

The shortest man amongst the group let out a slight smirk as he assessed the damage done to the training grounds. Satisfaction seem to glisten in those dark pupils of his, before he turned to eye the four other behind him. They all shared a knowing look, whilst my eyes studied them from the peripheral view. Not a second after, a tall slim woman dressed in a black latex bodysuit stepped forward. Her features were sharp, with a pointed nose lifted high into the air, thin brows, slanted eyes that resembled a feline and crimson lips pulled into a firm line. She flipped her shoulder length straight hair back as she stared down at me.

"Get up."

The command was curt yet smooth as the words rolled off her tongue with much authority. Gingerly, I stood back up, keeping in mind to have my feet shoulder-width apart as a defensive stance in precaution. My head levelled slightly to meet the woman's emerald eyes. The cogs in my brain whirring fast trying to decipher what exactly it is that 'they' want.

As expected, the long awaited assault came as swift as the wind.

Lifting a firm right arm next to the side of my head and shifting my body weight slightly to the left, I barely managed to block the strong side kick from the woman's left leg. Her balance remained steady and her posture was perfect, with her body angled to the right and pivoting on her right foot. She seems mildly impressed from the almost unnoticeable raise of her eyebrows on her expressionless face.

Three jarring claps resounded through the room, abruptly breaking the intense staring contest between the woman and I. I pried my eyes away only to find the short stubby man clasping his hands together, eyes gleaming and moustache twitching.

"You are not mistaken, Alexander. She will definitely be useful." The oldest man with glasses turned to the short one as he commented with the same look reflecting in his eyes.

"It is finally time. We've waited too long for this." By the side of Alexander, a blonde woman with dazzling azure eyes and fancy jewellery said with a sly grin on her demure cherry lips.

Alexander dug out a cigar stick from his breast pocket and held it loosely between his lips. He eyed the woman who still kept her stance before surveying my struggling form as I kept up the pressure that was still being exerted from the leg. He held up a hand into the air lazily and the woman with ebony shoulder length hair immediately retreated her leg and reclaimed her position behind him.

With the threat gone, I carefully shuffled back into a full standing position, wary of the conversation that just took place.

I know that they took me in with them and provided for my training all these months for a reason. The trouble of even finding me, accommodating me, let alone teaching me to handle all sort of weapons from fists to explosives, why? They even taught me knowledge of the way their systems work, of the current affairs and relations they have with others and the art of disguise. To go to such far extents, what exactly are they planning?

As if reading my mind, Alexander smiled cunningly at me and in that instant, the group of upper-ranks looked like a pack of rabid wolves, sharpening their fangs. I let out an involuntary shudder.

"My dear," he began with that slippery voice of his. "You will now begin your mission, to serve the Azioni Famiglia and annihilate our sworn enemy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Heyy, this is TR! Thank you so much everyone for giving this fanfic a chance (so many favs and follows omg)! I forgot to put an author's notes in the prologue oops... This is my first fanfic so I hope that I can live up to everyone's expectations and give you guys a good adventure. I would like to apologise beforehand because my English might be inadequate and updates will be slow from henceforth since I'm in my last year of school. Nonetheless, once again I thank you all for reading this fic! Please feel free to review or give constructive comments, they are very welcomed :). Enjoyyyy**

 **To DeliriousM1nd: Thank you so much for your review, it is such a big encouragement! Yes, I do agree that I ended the Prologue slightly too soon and revealing too little haha oops... Her name will be in this chapter and a continuation of the prologue will be revealed in a flashback some time later so stay tuned :) hopefully that answers your question!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Third Pov_

The sun is blaring and merciless at high peak noon, scorching the earth and small thriving town of Cervo. There is nothing much glorious or glamorous here, just a humble small patch of land for cottages of the residents and a simple market with only three or four trade shops for fashionable items. Right behind the town is the vast plantation of potatoes and tomatoes, staple of the natives. Hardly any children live in this peaceful suburb, perhaps only a handful are the grandchildren of the elders and older aged folks that live there.

It has been two weeks since Olivia had arrived here. After about a week of travelling north, she was unlucky enough to be met with consecutive obstacles that prevented her from smoothly reaching her destination. First, it was the harsh weather that made it difficult to move efficiently out in the open on horseback. Second, it was meeting a bunch of bandits who robbed her of her valuables when she was sickened by the storms. She barely made it into Cervo on her bare feet in the early hours of a morning. Tired and malnourished, her goals will have to wait as she collapsed against one of the cottage walls.

Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down on her then as the cottage belonged to a kind old lady with wrinkly cheeks, crescent eyes and an almost toothless smile. Nonetheless, the old lady was caring enough to take her in temporarily. Since then, Olivia has been staying with the old lady, whose name she found out later was Nanna and who she so fondly call 'Granny'. During the day, she helped out at Nanna's trade shop, where she sold small trinkets and beautiful accessories. Olivia loved them dearly, even though they were not precious jewels or gem stones, in her eyes they were so magical and enchanting.

Sometimes, she would help to babysit the children who attends the church for school. That only happened twice so far though, not that she planned to stay any longer than these two weeks. The townspeople have been very nice and welcoming to her, providing her with provisions for her travel in exchange for small favours and chores. Now that her stock is looking promising, she has decided that tomorrow shall be the day she continue on her mission.

"Granny! Let me take over the stall now, you can go back and rest." Olivia greeted Nanna as she came sprinting down the streets, smiling fondly at the sight of the old lady hunched over her small stool.

"Oh Olivia dear! Have you finished packing? Did you bring enough warm clothes?" Nanna chortled airily while she heaved herself up with the help of her walking cane.

"Yes, thanks to you and the kind townsfolk. I think I have enough to last quite some time." Olivia helped Nanna over across the road towards the next street back in the direction of the cottages.

Just then, a rather extravagant carriage led by two chestnut stallions came speeding round the corner. The galloping steps thundered agitatedly against the stone pathway as the horseman flicked the whip towards the horses while shouting urgently. Olivia's eyes widened in panic. It was coming towards her and Nanna, who were currently crossing the road. Nanna has her back towards the oncoming danger but with Olivia beside her, it was more than enough to evade. With a firm grip on the old lady's waist and arms, Olivia twisted her out of the way by pivoting about the balls of her feet onto the pavement on the opposite end of the street. The carriage brushed past them, merely missing them by a hair's breadth and a thin film of wind.

"Granny! Are you alright?" Olivia panted in worry as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh my, oh my! Yes, dear, I am fine. What happened?" Nanna waved a flimsy palm in Olivia's face to calm the panicking teen, before turning to face the direction the carriage went.

The horseman jumped off after halting the horses, descending with a mix of guilt and annoyance written all over his face. He seemed to be in a rather tight spot and his dilemma of whether to lower his pride to apologise and get on with his journey or to start lecturing the two about awareness of one's surroundings and shunning responsibility. Both options seem equally time consuming and risky as the passengers (probably his superiors) getting involved due to the commotion would be inevitable. His face bore the look of wanting to just get back on and ignore the two, but even that was proving to be tough with the way Olivia was glaring expectantly at him.

A few seconds passed in steely silence, the tension so thick one could slice it with a blade. Olivia subtly let go of Nanna, turning fully to face the flustered horseman. He must have been digging his own grave upon seeing the look Olivia gave him. Her eyes were just their normal size and her other facial features were soft. The only difference was the guaranteed killing intent that radiated from her dirty grey orbs. The look of not just a fighter, but a promising killer.

 _An assassin._ His quivering increased and a chill ran down his spine as understanding flickered in his eyes.

Just then, the ebony door to the expensive carriage opened, slightly breaking the murderous eye contact that emitted from Olivia to the poor man. Stepping out with utmost elegance and grace was a woman with long hair that ripples like gentle waves and shines golden under the sun. Her dress was silk with ruffles along the hem lines and exquisite gradient dye from faded pink to coral. Complicated ribbons tightened the whole masterpiece in place just in front of her torso as her hands rested daintily on her chest.

With just one look, anyone will be able to tell this woman must be associated with the upper class of society and yet unlike most others, she gave off a noble yet demure and humble aura about her. This was by far the simplest dress worn by the rich Olivia has ever seen and it did pique her curiosity towards the blonde lady. After all, Olivia never knew there existed people capable of not flaunting their status and wealth in that day and age. However, this could all be just a show. It is still much too early to determine anything.

The blonde lady tilted her gaze laced with confusion and gentleness from Olivia and Nanna over to the horseman, "Jack, what is the meaning of this?" Her voice was soft and impartial, unlike the accusatory or dismissive tone Olivia had anticipated was going to be directed at them from any wealthy personnel.

Jack trembled, stuttering, "Lady Elena! T-these two villagers suddenly sprang out onto the road while the carriage was speeding through and it was close that we narrowly missed them. I a-apologise for the sudden caught up and delay, M-Milady. Are you a-alright from that? Do we need to call a doctor?"

Olivia rolled her eyes indignantly at how Jack turned the tables on them and was about to bite back a retort before Nanna clutched her arm comfortingly and shook her head slowly. Stepping in front of Olivia, Nanna gave a deep bow with much difficulty towards Lady Elena.

"Your Ladyship, please pardon us villagers for not watching out for our surroundings and causing you so much trouble. We just mend a small souvenir shop in this lowly place and I am afraid we are unable to compensate you well. Please have mercy and overlook our mistake. I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart." Nanna croaked out, her voice sounded nervous.

Judging from the way she said that, Olivia could tell that this sort of incident happened rather often and it mostly ended up with the one with less power in the wrong. Frowning, Olivia stared at Lady Elena and Jack. It was not like she could interfere and defy them so openly; the wrath of aristocrats could endanger the people of the village. However that does not mean she would just let Nanna take the beating down if the lady was to choose to believe the horseman and show no sympathy.

"Please rise, Grandma, your back is not fit for such deep bows so please take care."

 _What?_ Did the lady just said that?

Olivia and Nanna blinked in surprise as the lady came forth to help Nanna. While they were still caught up in their daze, Lady Elena began again, "Don't put all the blame on yourself, Grandma. I know you are not the one fully at fault. Jack has always been hasty in the way he does things, please don't blame him. You are not hurt, are you Grandma?"

The genuine look of concern and endearing words rendered Olivia speechless, though Nanna was able to react more quickly. Beaming a near toothless smile, Nanna replied, "Not at all, Your Ladyship. Thank you for being so caring and forgiving to us villagers."

Lady Elena mirrored the smile in relief, "It's good that you're not hurt at all. Please, just call me 'Elena'." Olivia stared at the two who were conversing so comfortably it is almost as if all the stereotypes about nobles she had seen from before had evaporated. The scene was absolutely precious and before she knew it, she was grinning lightly.

"You are not hurt too, are you?" Olivia snapped out of her thoughts as Lady Elena directed her question at her.

Startled at the sudden attention, Olivia raised her hands defensively and replied swiftly, "Not at all, thank you for caring, Your Ladysh-"

"Elena. Call me Elena." Lady Elena corrected her, with a grin that showed no room for arguments.

A little unused to the grace shown upon them by an aristocrat, Nanna and Olivia simply remained silent and gently dipped their heads in embarrassment.

Seeing the bashful looks, Elena chuckled before walking over to Jack, speaking softly. Jack's expression turned from aghast to anxiousness to guilt. His final look was that of a scolded puppy, as he hung his head in shame. Ironically, Olivia found the drastic changes in facial features of Jack to be very amusing.

Not long after, Elena returned to the side of Nanna and Olivia with the same gentle grin. "Grandma, looks like it's going to be evening in a couple of hours and it would be unwise to travel further. May I ask if there are any inns that I could stay for the night?"

"I'm deeply sorry but our lowly village could not afford for one and there weren't many visitors anyway. If Miss doesn't mind, I happen to have another spare room in my house?" Nanna suggested apprehensively, settling for 'Miss' instead as it was intimidating to thread so close to societal boundaries by referring to a noble by her first name.

"That would be delightful! I'll have Jack bring the carriage over to the stables and will be right with you." Elena chirped before turning to grab her luggage from the carriage, carrying it herself (another surprise to Olivia).

Olivia eyed the retreating shadow of the carriage that continued down the road. Although she and the horseman started off on the wrong foot, it was undeniable that he seemed blatantly readable and dedicated to his job. Even though she was still angry at him, she understood. Just then, a question struck her.

"Miss, where is your horseman going to sleep tonight?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. He likes to be around." Elena commented with a dismissive smile, her eyes glinting.

In that moment, Olivia's senses tingled and her wariness hit her at full force. Her muscles tensed almost unnoticeably as adrenaline seeped through her veins. This noble lady is definitely hiding something and she is definitely not simple. The horseman that appeared so straightforward suddenly seems to be shadier than she had thought. Her trained and honed senses to detect other's ulterior motives were working at full force, though it is not that effective in this case.

Something ominous is tingling at her spine, screaming at her to notice it but the frustrating thing was Olivia did not know what to look out for. Lady Elena might be more formidable than she had thought.

Unease coursed through her entire system, somehow yelling at her that she is going to get deeply entangled in whatever is about to happen. The worst thing is that Olivia could not tell whether that was a blessing or a curse. Yet.

 _Olivia's Pov_

Granny had left with Lady Elena to head over to the cottage first while I stayed behind to pack up the stall for an early closure. Sighing, I took one last glance over the little delicate trinkets. The nagging feeling that I should be aware of Lady Elena never left me. She seemed like an amiable and endearing person with other commoners but I am fully aware that she knows more than any normal 'lady' should. Or maybe, she is even connected deeply with infamous organisations or dealings. For once in two weeks, my 'fight or flight' senses had come back in full swing, determined to swarm me over. Even so, I did not identify any hostility toward Granny or any of the other villagers from the newcomers, so it would be safe to assume so. After all, I do trust the training I so thoroughly went through.

After ensuring that the jewels are being stored away carefully into my rucksack, I picked up the little wooden stool set by the drain with a heave and headed towards Granny's cottage. Just as I round the corner of an alley, a familiar figure darted through on the far end onto the other side, silent and flitting as a shadow. A single blink could have resulted in not even seeing that movement at all. If I were just any normal passer-by, I would have passed it off as my own hallucination. However, I knew better. That nimbleness and speed were obviously not something people of Cervo can achieve. Those were obtained through rigorous trainings. Moreover, as far as I observe this past fortnight, this village is rather peaceful and down-to-earth. No one should ever have the need to utilise such profound actions.

My curiosity got the better of me as I inched towards where the figure left off. It sure is strange. Since the silhouette obviously belongs to none of the locals here, who could it be? Judging from how hurriedly it was moving, one would think that person has a guilty conscious. Right then, a thought flashed across my mind and my eyes widened in realisation.

 _That horseman._

Immediately, my pupils dilated as slight panic tingled along my spine. Granny could be in danger! Without a second to waste, my feet pelted against the carelessly paved road and kept sprinting until the familiar cottage was in sight. I calmly evened out my silent pants as I tightened my grip on the wooden stool and strolled nonchalantly inside through the door.

Honestly, I have no idea what to expect but I know better to keep the tension in my shoulders in case anything undesirable happens. Yet the sight that greeted me was like a serene tea party held in a fairytale. Granny had brought out the classic white ceramic glasses (easily the most expensive item in the household) that sat on the highest counter and the aroma of fresh juice wafted through the air. Lady Elena sat on the old faded couch without any sense of distaste and sipped the drink elegantly. On Granny's face was a look that was beyond pleased and honoured as she noticed my entrance.

"Oh, Olivia dear! Come join us." Granny chirped like an excited child at the appearance of her best friend. I kept the raise of my eyebrows and skeptical look towards the aristocratic lady at a minimum as I approached them. Lady Elena, continued with her drink while giving me a pleasant smile. Setting down the stool I had in my hand, I sat down on it slowly. My mind whirled with a thousand thoughts. Even for someone with such a status, it is impossible to be so kind and accepting towards the ways of the folks here. The hospitality seems mutual on the lady's side but I am positive there has to be some conspiracy. After all, from my own experience, the more prominent and powerful people are, the more likely to have quite a number of tricks up their sleeves.

I took my share of juice, carefully handling Granny's precious glasses. Just as I was about to quench my thirst, Lady Elena spoke up, "I've realised I haven't even asked for your name, how rude of me. You seem pretty close to Nanna, are you her granddaughter?" Her eyes radiated genuine interest and utmost politeness that I was taken aback for just a second. I guess it is common courtesy to personally ask about one's particulars before making any references even if one has already heard of them.

Lowering my drink, I mirrored an expression that rivalled her kindness and enthusiasm, answering, "My name is Olivia, Miss. I am just an orphan from the South who has just come of age, so I'm heading up the North to find a place to settle independently."

Upon hearing my explanation, Lady Elena regarded me with an empathetic look, "Oh my, I'm so sorry dear."

 _No, don't be_. My mind subconsciously countered as I bit down on my tongue to ensure that those words did not accidentally slip out of my tongue. I tried my best to muster a pained smile, as if I was brushing off the fact that my past had bothered me. Yet, deep inside I do know that _it_ was not true.

Silence soon ensued, as if a taboo conversation had been started. Out of my peripheral vision, I could make out the guilty look the noble lady was wearing. Her lips were pursed in concentration, perhaps in thought of how to correct the atmosphere.

Just then, Granny intervened in a lighthearted laugh, "Olivia here is a really strong girl. She met with many troubles like robbers on her way and even collapsed in our village due to fatigue but she still made it. I took her in for two weeks and she'll be setting off tomorrow on her journey again."

I nodded in excitement, playing along with Granny's words. This is a good chance to steer the conversation away from my origins.

"I see. Where are you headed to in the North, if I might ask you Olivia?" Lady Elena asked politely and carefully.

"Well, the village of Acio. I've heard from the headmaster at my Orphanage that I was sent there wrapped in fabric only found in that region. So I thought maybe it would be nice to live in the area of where I came from, even though the chance of finding a kin is very low after so many years have passed," the words slipped out of my mouth with so much ease that I had to restrict myself from making it sound too rehearsed.

Lady Elena's eyes widened slightly, before falling into a long thoughtful silence. I observed her in confusion and anxiety. Could it be that she had sense something?

"Miss?" I called out tentatively, feeling that tension steadily rising. The feeling of being on guard once again shot up my spine as the ominous feeling returned. Perhaps that revelation was not the wisest option. Did she detect that something was wrong?

As if snapped out of a trance, Lady Elena jolted a little, taking her palm to her chest. She flashed a comforting and apologetic smile as she said, "Oh I'm so sorry for not paying attention. It's just that, Olivia, the village you are going to has been destroyed in the mafia warfare between two famiglias." Towards the end of her sentence, her voice dropped as she whispered short condolences.

My jaw dropped slightly as I took in that fact. It was not so much that the village was destroyed and that I was saddened, but it was more of whether I had relayed my information wrongly by mistake. Moreover, the village involved with the mafia? That was the last thing to avoid so as to not arouse any suspicion. For once, I was genuinely at a loss.

Lady Elena must have interpreted my reaction the other way as she gently grasped my hand and sent me a comforting look. Granny had her hands covering her mouth as her eyes started to tear up. Since things took such a turn, it is only wise to play along, right?

I composed myself hastily as I pretended to bite back my tears. "I-I see," I stammered as best as I could. "Well, it seems like I have to find another place to go to now." I tried to sound pitiful and lost.

To my amazement, it worked beautifully. Granny came over to engulf me in her embrace as Lady Elena looked at her glass of juice in deep thought again. "Oh, you poor dear," was all Granny could mutter as she repeatedly stroked my hair. I tried to assure her that I am fine before she broke down into tears for real. The old lady is just too kind-hearted.

"Olivia, why don't you consider coming with me?" Lady Elena suddenly spoke up, her emerald eyes gazing at me earnestly. Both Granny and I halted in surprise. Not quite comprehending her intentions, I turned to Lady Elena, looking perplexed. "I could use a little female by my side as an assistant." Lady Elena continued with a cheeky smile.

Granny immediately looked relieved, as if the rain had just descended long after a drought. Her eyes glimmered with hope as she turned back to me almost instantaneously. "Yes dear! That is wonderful, I'm sure you'll be in the good hands of Miss Elena here!"

Looking at the enthusiasm and acceptance of those two, I could not help but feel warm and happy. However, I knew better than to just let my defenses slip so easily. I have definitely not forgotten the aura around this noble lady that spelt danger and I have definitely not forgotten my main motive. Keeping a worried look, I replied, "Are you sure, Miss? I do not want to impose on you."

"Oh please! You won't! I am sick of being around men all the time anyway. I'm sure your addition to the famiglia will be welcomed, after all, we would feel responsible for partially destroying your home village," Lady Elena explained, though guilt once again laced in her words towards the end.

 _What, did she just say?_

I stared wide-eyed at her as Granny reflected my actions. This aristocratic is involved with the mafia? Wait, then that means-

"Oh don't worry, the remaining... people of that village has been moved over to another town which is also under the protection of our famiglia. Our famiglia is more like a vigilante group, really. Many villages and towns are under us. You can come with me, I've really taken a liking towards you. You seem really capable and have a lot of potential."

As the words sank in, realisation finally dawned on me.

 _Oh my goodness..._

A million thoughts raced through my mind as I struggled to maintain a look that seemed to portray consideration for the proposal. Deep inside however, the answer has already been set in stone. Granny seemed to have relaxed and became even more pleased at the arrangement as she urged me to follow Lady Elena.

After carving a look of shy acceptance, I raised my head to look at Lady Elena and smiled genuinely. "Then if it is not too much of a bother, please let me serve you Milady."

Lady Elena grinned in delight upon hearing my reply as she chirped playfully, "It's Elena, Olivia. Welcome to the Vongola Famiglia."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** **OMG! Sorry for the long wait and thank you so much for the favs and follows! :) This is such a huge encouragement for me and I can't thank you all enough. Unfortunately, I have some bad news :( so since I'll be taking a really huge and major exam soon from Oct to Nov, I will be taking a short break from writing (my laptop got confiscated too so...) I promise I will be back to update by Dec so here is a chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this story and show so much support and I hope that you guys will stay round till I get back (again so sorry!) In the mean time, maybe check out my other fic as well? (sorry for the shameless publicity) please enjoy the chapter!**

 **To Madam3Mayh3m: Thank you for reading! More on her past will be revealed later as to why she was suddenly willing to infiltrate Vongola, sorry for the wait though :3**

 **To sousie: Thank you! I will in Dec though, so sorry! :(**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Olivia's POV_

The forest flashed by as the carriage sped through the stone paths. It has been about two days since we left the village, making three stops along small provinces along the way. Apparently, Jack, the horseman was quite taken aback when Lady Elena announced that I will be a new addition to their journey back to the mansion. The whole village sent me off with blessings and a few more provisions for the noble lady whom I will be serving from here on. I could still recall Granny's glassy eyes as she wishes me all the best as if I were her legitimate granddaughter. The farewell was short and sweet and I only took the things I needed, making a mental note to dedicate the gifts to Vongola Famiglia as an offering once I reached the mansion. After all, it is always polite to return the favour, not to mention a good way to get on their good side.

Given the fact that Vongola is the most powerful famiglia, it is surprising indeed for an aristocrat from that famiglia to accept someone with such shady background like me so readily. I guess their reputation of being benevolent since they started off as a vigilante group for the slums is true. However, it might just be that Lady Elena is very kind and accepting, judging from the reaction Jack gave when he heard the news. Nonetheless, I should still be wise and keep my guard up, especially when I am facing someone immensely influential.

The carriage bounced against the rocky path as the view cleared from the tall forests into that of paved stone paths leading into a well-developed town. I gapped slightly at the vast disparity between the village Granny stayed in and the newly arrived place. 'It's...,' my eyes tried to take in the sight of everything, from the bustling stores with goods of better quality to the people dressed in neater and more decorated clothing. Laughter and chatter echoed through every nook and cranny as the townsfolk all wore smiles. It was almost as if the town is an embodiment of happiness and prosperity.

"It's...," I tried again, my hands and face pressed against the glass window of the carriage in awe as I surveyed the scene once again. Upon closer look, it could be seen that there is indeed social constructs and class differences present within this town as some people adorned fancier jewellery, finer garments and more elaborate embroidery. Yet, not a single soul revealed to her displeasure or signs of being under the mercy of the social standings. Frowning slightly, I became unsure if I should question the peculiarity of this town or just simply be relieved of the fortunate state it is in.

As if noticing my bewilderment, Lady Elena gave a light hearted chuckle, hiding her cherry lips behind her delicate fingers. "Surprising, isn't it? Giotto really does wonders with his methods," Lady Elena moved towards the glass pane, joining me as she looked over the streets with pride. "This place was once poor, with huge disparity between its people. The poor suffered and the rich thrived, but Giotto was able to change that. He changed the hearts of people, and hence he changed the village." Her gentle tone resonated in my ears, reminding me of warm honey and lullabies.

 _This... Vongola Primo, Giotto. He sounds like a fine leader._

I wonder how he'll appear to be. My gaze kept glued to the passing gravel paths and townsfolk, as my mind worked its gears. Someone of such caliber to be able to influence people is indeed formidable; it is best for me to take caution.

"Look, Olivia! We're here," Lady Elena called excitedly, her smooth hand gestured to the other end of the town that led into a thick forest on a rising hill. Peeking out from the woods were stone peaks and roofs that shone a dull silver under the mid-morning sun, inviting yet mysterious. My mouth unconsciously fell agape as I felt my irises widen. With the rush of blood pumping in my veins and the loud drumming of my heartbeat in my brain, I could not tear my eyes away from what seems to be our destination. On the waist of the hill, sat a magnificent stone castle.

"T-the castle?" I muttered absentmindedly. Lady Elena must have thought my reaction was due to my being nervous and intimidated and to an extent, she was not wrong. She placed her soft hands in my, entangling them gracefully in a soothing manner only a well-bred lady can manage. "Don't worry, Olivia. That'll be your home starting today too so do not be too scared. It's not as huge as it seems from here."

I tried to muster a sheepish smile, avoiding her warm emerald eyes all this while. Lowering my hair, I let my tresses shield the corners of my cheek as my thoughts engulf me. One famiglia capable of having such huge power and influence on others is definitely not to be underestimated. The carriage bumped against the rocky path leading into the trees, as if we have just embarked on the one-way path of no return to hell. I discreetly eyed the entrance of the forest where we came from, the woods converging behind us and masking the route back to the peaceful cheery town.

 _I guess this really is no return. Am I even sure of what I'm getting myself into?_

"Alright, Olivia. We're here but let me brief you on some basic things first. Since we're part of the Mafia, you are to observe certain rules at all times. Stay close to me and never wander around. Never approach the top floor of the castle. Do not wander out of castle grounds without my permission. Understood?" Lady Elena explained in a stern voice, her demeanour completely changed. The aura she emits was chilly and authoritative, making sense that she would be associated with the underground organisations. I nodded, not bothering to mask my slight nervousness. Deeming my response as satisfactory, Lady Elena flashed a quick warm grin and a short "welcome" before stepping out of the carriage.

Her raspberry shaded gown flowed around her gracefully and her blonde locks framed her perfect figure, not a strand out of place. It was as if the long journey never affected her. She turned around and gestured gently for me to get out as well. Giving a quick small nod, I quickly stumbled down the steps and out the of the ebony door of the carriage. My eyes caught Jack's mocking stare, obviously at my lack of grace. I glared back in challenge, not hiding the slight contempt in my eyes. This person is obviously against my being here so I might as well avoid him to stay away from any potential drama between him and me, though I suspect he is clearly still angry at me for the whole carriage-accident fiasco.

Just then, a large mob of men dressed in suits rushed forward. On their belts were the Vongola crest in stainless steel and a holster armed with hand pistols. Unanimously, they gave a full-body bow, chorusing, "Welcome back, Lady Elena." With a wave of her delicate hand, Lady Elena dismissed the mob before proceeding towards the large double oak doors of the Vongola Headquarters. I quickly trotted behind in an attempt to shield myself in the vanishing shadows of the powerful woman. However, it was of no use. Those men eyeballed me in full, unwelcoming yet curious of my presence and identity. I could almost hear Jack scoff in the distance as he guided the carriage away, bracing myself that rumours about the mysterious new girl will soon be the talk of town.

Inside, the castle was just as magnificent, if not even more so, as the exterior. Stone floors were lined with the classic crimson rugs with golden trimmings, chandeliers of crystal and finely-crafted candles hung at every bent of the large lobby and expensive paintings and portraits lined the corridors. Stairways intertwine artistically and intricately and the number of doors are just absurd. How does one even fully utilise these many rooms?

 _Perhaps when you are the boss of an incredibly reputable mafia famiglia and this is your headquarters?_

Blanching at my own sarcastic inner monologue, I managed to keep up with Lady Elena's pace without gawking too much like a fool at the surroundings. We took a left turn from the ginormous lobby into one of the ground floor walkways and stopped by the third door to our right (evidently larger than the others by the side). Just before I was able to fully step through the door ledge, Lady Elena signalled for me to wait outside, her expression firmer than before.

I obeyed diligently, silently noting how she does not seem as jovial as before. My instincts flared up, screaming at me to bolt and bail out of the situation. All possible cases of inviting me here being a trap and that I will be exposed flashed through my brain. I have not felt such panic in so long. Just as I managed to will myself to calm down and think rationally, loud cheers erupted from within the room, ecstatic and boisterous.

My eyes were probably widened out of shock at how out of place the sounds feel. Vaguely, I could make out "Welcome back"s and "Missed me"s. I decided to stand my ground for a little longer, maybe things would not turn out as bad.

Lady Elena's head popped out of the door after a minute or two, beaming at me encouragingly. I hesitated, which was the most logical and understandable thing to do. The thought of meeting with such a strong mafia famiglia is intimidating. Nonetheless, I, Olivia, stepped in shamelessly.

A chilly silence whipped past my skin as all eyes within the vicinity fell on me. It was a large dining room with high painted ceilings of a cloudy azure sky and the classic crystal chandelier. An extravagant fireplace stood by the centre of the wall, upon the mantel were pricey ornaments. Ghostly sculptures stood guard on all four corners of the room while the middle was erected a long and grand rosewood dining table. The furniture were intricately carved, once again showcasing the wealth and power of this famiglia. Surrounding the table were ten seats, of which seven were occupied.

My eyes flitted unconsciously to my shoes as if the leader and his guardians possessed the Gorgon's eye and a single measly stare would petrify me. From the short glance however, I could make out a blonde man who was seated at the head of the table. Even from a distance, his aura was strangely penetrative. It almost had the ability to coerce one into confessing all deeds and sins before him and yet it would still feel like he already knows about them.

The silence dragged on uncomfortably for a few more seconds before an elegant and near divine voice flowed like liquid gold to fill in the void of quietness.

"Elena, who is this lady?"

One sentence. A mere sentence is enough to send my adrenaline rushing through every blood vessel within my body. Now, I can clearly see how with such a leader, Vongola is capable of rising to power so quickly and sustain it. However, it is impossible for him to know anything. He is _not_ god.

"This is Olivia, she is an orphan that I found in Cervo. Apparently, her hometown was XXX and since she has nowhere to go, I've decided to take her in," Lady Elena explained, stepping to my side as she gently patted my shoulder.

"Elena, you shouldn't just carelessly bring strangers around with you," an endearing male voice rang through, lightly chiding.

"Daemon, it's fine. She has nowhere to go, the village is destroyed and the casualties..." Lady Elena drifted off.

Only then, did I muster my courage to slightly raise my head and look in the direction of Vongola. Yet only then, did I know, it was a _terrible_ mistake.

The indigo haired man seated farthest from the head of the table immediately darted his eyes, grinding his teeth the moment he noticed me moved. Most of the others just wore a passive unreadable expression.

"Why not send her to town? She could survive on her own with the rest of those from her village," the redhead man with intricate tattoos spat, venom shooting straight at me.

"G, the only ones we could salvage were children. She would not have known them and it would be better for the caretaker not to have the added responsibility," Lady Elena seemed to be losing her patience.

"That hag doesn't look that young and fragile to need to be taken in by anyone honestly," a young teen with mint hair yawned, behind his halfhearted glare was blatant distaste.

Wait, did this kid just call me... a _hag_? Too appalled to react, Lady Elena beat me to it. "Lampo! Olivia's only a few years older than you, where are your manners?"

"Don't need manners for a total stranger randomly picked off the street," the boy named Lampo mumbled in annoyance, hooking his palms behind his head and closing his eyes.

I mentally noted that the insolent brat was just as irritating to me as I was to him, it is for the best that the two of us stay the furthest away from each other. However, the growing tension within the dining hall was very real. Somehow, this does not seem like the ideal introduction to start off on. As much as I have considered and fantasized the idea of bailing multiple times over the past few minutes, it would be out of option now. After all, fleeing is just too convenient, so much so that it will literally cost me my life. Now that the situation is unfolding in front of my very eyes, the threat of my mission is very real. All jokes aside, I already knew that the moment of no return was when I left the "orphanage". The choice has been made, the dice has been tossed. Whatever happens on the board is beyond my control now.

 _Well done, Olivia._

 _—_

 _Olivia's POV_

I stared back in the face of strained silence and unrestrained hostility. Obviously, I was not welcomed here within the Vongola Headquarters. My gaze drifted ungratefully towards the lime haired boy whose insult towards me was uncalled for. His chest rose and fell, shallow yet it seemed to be the only movement in the suffocating atmosphere. He must be either lucky or extremely dense to be able to nap in such conditions.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, I just need one female by my side as an assistant and friend. I have seen her potential," Lady Elena finally sighed dramatically before looking towards the blonde who has his unwavering eyes set dead on me for the whole duration. "Giotto, all the personnel here are males except for the maids. There's no one I can hold a decent girl's conversation with that is also intellectual."

"How do you even know she is educated, Elena? She's an _orphan_ ," the man referred to as Daemon inquired skeptically, clearly portraying his strong disapproval.

"She stood up for villagers in the face of injustice, she didn't leave. If she were truly ignorant, she would not have believed in fairness for all," Lady Elena shifted towards me. That was when I realised, she had always been observing me. She noticed how I never fled or immediately knelt down with Nanna even after Jack almost ran us over. Awe and wary simultaneously began to bubble up within me for this strong and bright young woman.

"If you can vouch for her so much Elena, then I'm sure you'll be able to have her under your wing. Just ensure that she is aware of all the rules and that boundaries are definitely not to be crossed," Giotto finally spoke up, his eyes piercing and glinting with something I could not make out. Yet my senses screamed at me to be aware of him, which I probably should trust.

Lady Elena immediately lighted up, her lips stretching to reveal a set of shiny pearly white teeth. She pivoted around to face me, clearly giggling with excitement. Hastily excusing herself, she held my hand and towed me along with her out of the dining hall, uncaring of the remaining occupants. I stumbled after her in a tangled mess, surprisingly still keeping up with her speed, but not before shooting one last look into the room.

I guess this is the beginning of everything...

 _Third Pov_

"Well, isn't Elena lively," a dark haired man dressed in a priest's robes commented, breaking out into a hearty chuckle.

"Her occasional juvenile behaviour is what worries me. Who knows when she'll get herself in trouble one day," Daemon sighed, rubbing his temples and staring at the empty spot where Elena and the random girl were just standing a moment ago.

"It wouldn't be that bad, Daemon-san," an asian man in traditional Japanese outfit offered a good-natured and sympathetic smile.

"Stop underestimating the circumstances, optimism is not favoured here," the redhead named G retorted, turning to the head of the table. "Giotto, why did you agree? Didn't you notice something is off about the woman?"

All heads turned towards the blonde man sitting silently, his gloved hands crossed elegantly over his stripped suit.

"We cannot be too sure yet. Regardless, it is always wise to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," Giotto muttered, before dismissing the issue with a casual shrug. After Giotto gracefully exited the dining hall, the guardians all left as well, leaving behind only empty plates and what was left of dinner.

 _Olivia's POV_

Lady Elena's fingers were still caged loosely around my wrist as she bounded back to the lobby and up the largest stone stairway. Meanwhile, I was a fumbling awkward entanglement trotting behind her, tripping over my own feet and stumbling every few out-of-sync steps I take. I stared at the slender frame leading me away joyously, was this the exact same woman who brought me here? It was as if her dignified aristocratic air before were just a cloak for formality and business matters and that this current Lady Elena is the real her, youthful, candid and positively naive.

The stretch on my lips was the only indication that a grin has unknowingly made its way onto my face. I suppose I look rather peculiar now, I can almost feel the excitement burning in the back of my eyes. It is rare for the world to still harbour such innocence. Lady Elena's true self, is a gem. If my superior was someone like her, then I could not wait to pledge my allegiance.

"Olivia?"

A hand gently floated into my vision, shortly replaced by a vision of Lady Elena. Her eyes looked worried as she glanced at me quizzically, pouting, "You look so deep in thought that you didn't even realise what I've been saying the past few minutes". Upon hearing that, I could not help but feel the blush rush to my cheeks from dazing off. Hastily waving my hands apologetically, I stuttered out an apology, inwardly cursing myself for my lack of vigilance. Lady Elena does not seem to mind much though, since she simply chuckled before picking up from where she had left off.

"As I was saying, this will be your room from today on. Please remember that the fourth and fifth floor are out of bounds unless given permission or accompanied by me," Lady Elena said, gesturing towards a small wooden door just down the corridor, the last of the many that lined the walls.

I nodded.

"Your clothes are all prepared and since you'll be my personal assistance, you will be attending to all my needs, such as being in charge of my laundry, my afternoon tea and meals and of course, my personal conversation buddy," Lady Elena continued with an excited beam lighting up her face.

I flashed a genuine appreciative smile towards her hospitality.

 _This lady is strangely kind to be with the mafia…_

My eyes remained glued to the gentle blonde's smiling features, making a mental note to bring the least harm to her in the future. For someone who is so welcoming, sympathetic and encompassing to strangers, she deserves the most respect and blessings. Inwardly, I could not help but feel envy bubbling from within. If only I had met you, Lady Elena, under different circumstances, in a different time and place, maybe things would end differently. Blinking away, I lightly chastised myself for getting ahead.

 _Think of the present, you idiot! Whatever happens in the future is to be left in the future!_

"Olivia?"

"Y-yes, Lady Elena?" I mentally cringed at myself for zoning out again.

"You seem awfully out of it today. I hope you're not plotting something," Lady Elena casually flicked a wrist, her smile innocent.

A chill ran down my spine. Looks like no one here can be underestimated after all.

"No, Lady Elena. I'm sorry everything just happened so fast," I tried, my voice fading into a shy whisper.

The beautiful aristocrat smiled gracefully as she waved it off. Behind her, several maids came with bowed heads and tidy uniforms. After carefully instructing the maids to show me the ropes, I was left to adapt on my own as Lady Elena left. The maids were neutral, not too amiable or hostile as they robotically went through the rules and duties expected of me. Drowning out their voices, I escaped into my own mind, thinking about the day.

Everything just happened so fast and I was swept up in the wave of all the events. I never thought I would so quickly be brought into the Vongolia Famiglia and their headquarters. The members of the Famiglia are not to be belittled. They carry dignity and a dangerous aura, vigilant and professional. Even Lady Elena seems to be much more intelligent and perceptive than she is kind. I let out a small smirk. Guess the world is the same, no matter where I am.

I am truly indeed alone in this, stuck in a mission and life I never asked for.

"Hey, Olivia right?" A maid with rounded glasses and freckles no older than eighteen turned to me, before revealing a bashful smile.

I nodded, hesitant and perplexed.

"My name is Yula. I'll be sharing the dorm with you, but I'm mainly in charge of the dining hall and kitchen," the maid lead me into our room as her grin remained bright and friendly.

Returning a beam to the best of my ability, I thanked her. My vision lingered on those harmless and childlike eyes of hers.

 _It's people like you Yula, that get hurt the most. I pray that will never happen to such a kind soul like you though…_

 _—_


End file.
